harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Velda and Rachel discuss their plans
The Mark Williams murder mystery deepens while Velda and Rachel discuss what they have planned. "Ms. Griswold," Allan Wittrock, the new forensic scientist said, "I know who it was who did this, but the person in jail isn't the one who did it." "You mean Audrey didn't kill him?" Camilla asked. "No," Allan said, "when she was arrested, she had no weapon on her." "True," Camilla said, "and Audrey wouldn't kill someone really. Even if she was pushed to it, she wouldn't kill anyone, my Aunt Denise knew her very well. Besides she was an eyewitness to it, whomever arrested her will have a lot of explaining to do to Vicki, certainly. Still, there has to be a reason someone killed Mark Williams." "Well, Mark DID have a lot of enemies," Allan conceded, "Teresa had reason to kill him, given that he slapped divorce papers on her like a coward." "That WAS cowardly of him, if there was anything," Camilla said, "but that still doesn't answer the question." "Admittedly, it doesn't," Allan said, "but someone had to steal Roberta's gun from her to kill him." "I don't know who could have gotten into Roberta's lock box," Camilla said, "but we shall have to find more evidence." The investigation continued, as the word spread about Mark Williams' death, and the Monroes being swept up in the dragnet. Meanwhile, while the investigation plodded on, Velda Smithfield was over at Rachel Hutchins' mansion, and they were discussing what was happening and their plans for their futures. "Such insanity going on," Velda said to Rachel. "With Mark Williams being killed, and the suspicion being leveled against Audrey." "I know," Rachel said, "I got a call from Vickie Paisley. She and Julia got to Somerset just fine. Vickie began work the next day; and Julia was also working too. It's been a hectic time too." "I am glad that they got there all right," Velda said. "Weather being what it has been." "I am too," Rachel said, "I guess I am going to be doing the two home route here." "You know, you've not said what your plans are," Velda said. "You've kept things close to the vest." "No," Rachel admitted, "I've not been sure about what I will do. However, I do know this. I am going to remain here in Brockton, but I will make some frequent visits to Bay City and Somerset. This will also be good for me to visit my family, and still maintain residency here in Boston." "That sounds wonderful," Velda said, "and you're used to this area too." "What are your plans?" Rachel asked. "Moving to Smythewood, Pennsylvania," Velda said, "I got an offer to be social secretary and housemother to the group who live in the House on Center Avenue." "That is wonderful, Velda," Rachel said, "will you still get to Somerset on occasion?" "Of course," Velda smiled, "this way I can visit Susie, and the others. And they will visit me in Smythewood as well." "Notably, Fenwick," Rachel smiled. "Of course, Fenwick," Velda grinned, "I am sure he will come to visit in Pennsylvania too." The two women smiled. And their afternoon was wonderful. Meanwhile, Camilla and Allan were still trying to figure out who killed Mark Williams. They wouldn't have had to look far. Someone was skulking around the outside of the law office. "MY GOD!" Camilla squawked, "it's YOU!" (Camera fades to black) Category:Episodes